


【维勇】同居三十题

by C_Alice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Alice/pseuds/C_Alice
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	【维勇】同居三十题

维勇的同居三十题

*OOC预警  
*每一篇都挺短的，就当作当作日常的温馨小段子看吧  
*会出现一些擦边车，注意避雷  
*虽然说是三十题但是其实没有三十个ww  
*观赏愉快！

1\. 相拥入眠

在两人开始同居之前，维克托不会想到自己居然会如此依赖一个人。在勇利闯入他的世界之前，他扮演的永远都是那个高高在上的冰上帝王，对于自己的滑冰事业之外的任何东西都不感兴趣，应该说都不屑于在乎。他享受着帝王的称号，也因为用这个称号和身份约束自己。对于那时的他来说，花样滑冰就是他生活的全部。勇利就是那个让他学会了Love&Life的人，也是那个让他开始学着去享受生活的人。

现在他抱着他的东亚恋人躺在床上，闻着他因为刚洗完澡香香的头发。虽然二人用的都是同一款洗发水，在维克托家生活的时间长了之后感觉勇利身上也渐渐沾上了维克托的味道，但是勇利身上那股说不出来的让人安心的味道还是没有被盖住。

“维克托真的好喜欢闻我身上的味道啊。”

“喜欢自己的恋人身上的味道不是一件理所因当的事情吗。”

勇利翻了个身，钻进维克托的怀里闻了闻维克托身上的味道“维克托身上的味道我也喜欢，你的一切我都喜欢。”  
。。。

“勇利我又想要了……”

“刚刚在浴室做完的时候说好累想要早点睡的是谁……”面对自己恋人的任性的要求，勇利考虑到二人的体力和第二天的安排，只能理性的拒绝。

勇利看了看一脸委屈的维克托轻轻的笑出了声。他亲了亲维克托的嘴唇和额头“今天先早点睡吧，我们要在一起的时间还很长呢。”

2\. 一同外出购物

勇利没有那么喜欢购物，每次只有在固定的打折季时才会想到是时候该给自己买一些新衣服了。他对自己的衣服要求没有那么高，日常的衣服基本上除了日本国民品牌的衣服之外就是赞助商给的衣服，稍微拿得出手的衣服还是因为一些特别的事件才专门购入的。

在勇利搬进维克托在俄罗斯的家里，维克托看了勇利的衣柜之后，维克托终于受不了自己恋人的衣品，决定亲自为他选衣服了。

被维克托拉到购物中心的勇利自然也相信维克托的衣品，也很期待自己的恋人会给自己挑什么样的衣服，于是他便乖乖的坐在服装店的沙发上等着维克托。

在勇利的旁边坐着一个同样等着自己的恋人挑衣服的俄罗斯男性。这位俄罗斯人以为勇利和自己一样在经历漫长痛苦的等待，于是便和勇利聊了起来。虽然勇利的俄语还处于半吊子的水平，但是他说的东西勇利也能听个大概。就在勇利正努力用略微蹩脚的俄语和他交流着的时候，维克托拿着一副手套走了过来，二话不说便套在了勇利的手上。

“看着不错。每次看你出门的时候都没有手套，在这里没有手套还是不行的，以后你也要养成冬天出门戴手套的习惯，不然手会冻伤的。这幅不错吧，是皮的，防水，而且里面还加绒，会很暖和的。喜欢的话我就付款了。”

“嗯，看着挺不错的……”勇利正要习惯性的翻吊牌时，手套就被维克托拿了过去并打断了勇利的话“行，那我就付款了。你再稍微等我一下下马上就好。”

“听着就不便宜……”勇利弱弱的说。

“如果是为了你花钱的话，这不算什么。”维克托笑了笑，便走向了收银台。

维克托走后那位坐在勇利身旁的俄罗斯人，有点激动但是又控制住自己小声的对勇利说“刚刚那个人是维克托·尼基福罗夫吧，你们是朋友吗？”  
勇利拿起了包站起来自信的说“他是我的男朋友。”

3\. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

其实胜生勇利一点都不怕鬼片，但是没想到的是维克托居然意外的会因为鬼片吓到。现在的两个人坐在沙发上，关上了屋子里所有的灯，维克托用沙发上的抱枕遮着脸，一点一点的向电视机瞟。

坐在旁边的勇利看到这样的维克托无奈的笑了笑“维克托为什么会那么怕鬼片啊？”明明是自己说要看恐怖片的结果被吓的最惨的却是自己， 没想到冰上的帝王还有这样可爱的一面。

维克托用抱枕完全挡住了电视机后看向一旁的勇利反问道：“我还想问为什么你可以那么淡定呢。”

勇利面无表情的看着电视机里诡异的人偶坐在躺椅上弄出吱吱的响声，诡异的笑着的脸慢慢的转向主角“因为一般这些人遇到鬼或者遇到厄运什么的都是因为他们做了些不好的事情，但是我又没有做过哪些不好的事情，所以我也不用担心这些啊。”

“我亲爱的勇利，别告诉我你忘了你是那个让我离开了一年冰场，最后还永远被你的人拥有了的人。”

4\. 一方的起床气

冬天的圣彼得堡天亮时间很晚，早上八九点之后才开始有要天亮的迹象，这就很容易导致以为时间还早而早上睡过头。维克托完全不受这样的影响，在昨天约定的时间八点半醒了——今天要去郊外看冰堡，如果去的太晚排队的人会太多，就没办法好好欣赏了。

维克托按掉声音小到几乎只有他才能听见的闹钟（因为他不想让闹钟夺走叫醒这个睡美人的机会），但他还是小心翼翼的看向勇利观察他有没有被闹钟吵醒。也许是因为昨天晚上剧烈的性%爱，微小的闹钟声完全没有把他吵醒的意思。

维克托想要起身去洗漱然后做早点，没想到勇利感受到了维克托想要起床，便抱住了他，还往维克托的怀里钻了钻。维克托宠溺的一笑“亲爱的你还可以再睡一会，我要去做早饭了，之后我再来叫你。”

“我不要，维克托也要一起睡。”也许是因为还没有完全醒过来，迷迷糊糊的勇利久违的撒了一次娇。

面对这样软糯的勇利维克托差点破功。好在他抓回了自己的理智，从床上坐了起来，没想到勇利挂在了维克托身上出了被窝“如果我也一起睡的话我们就赶不上第一批入场了，勇利不是一直都很期待冰堡的吗？你可以先睡我等会来叫你。快点回被窝里吧，有暖气也不能这样，小心着凉。”

“我不管，维恰要陪我一起睡觉的，好不容易一次休息日……”

维克托看着勇利身上因为昨天晚上的性爱留下的痕迹，叹了一口气又看了看挂在自己身上的这个睡美人，抱着勇利又钻回了被窝。

算了，冰堡也不是只有今天才有，这次就满足一下他的任性吧

5\. 做饭

虽然之前维克托一直都是一个人住，但是自己做饭的经验却不多。家里备全了所有做饭的工具，却基本上都是全新。

“因为平时除了训练就是训练，午饭在冰场那里就解决了，训练结束了之后也累的不想做饭，一般要不然就外卖要不然就跑去餐馆里吃，如果出现了被外卖坑到的情况就只好自认倒霉然后洗洗睡了。”可见我们的万人迷维克托在这之前的生活是有多不规律。  
“那你到底是为什么要那么齐全的厨房用品？买了那么好的厨具却不用，我都替它们感到心痛。”

“那从今天开始就开始用这些东西来自己做饭吧！健康生活从我做起！”

勇利看着眼前这个明明已经快要三十但是还想个大男孩一样的恋人忍不住笑了出来。

好在勇利还挺注重生活质量和饮食这方面的事情，从勇利住到维克托家里之后也两人就很少出去吃了，除非一些重要的日子或者和别人约的饭局之外，基本上都是在家里做饭解决的。因此维克托的营养摄入也变得更加均衡了。以前放在客厅茶几上的各种维生素片也被放到了柜子里，按照勇利的说法是，只要平时吃的种类足够丰富就不需要再用这些东西来补充了。

周五，波波维奇像以前一样，在离开冰场之前拍上了维克托的肩“去之前的那家餐厅一边吃一边喝酒吗？”

搂着勇利的腰的维克托心情大好的转过头去看着波比维奇，说“不了，可能以后我也不怎么会去了，我要回家吃勇利亲手做的爱心料理了～”

在一旁的勇利听到了维克托说的话，薄脸皮的他瞬间就不好意思了，便想带着维克托快点回家。维克托却没有意识到自己刚刚说的话让勇利害羞了，还反问道“勇利怎么了，啊你的耳朵红了。”说完还朝着勇利的耳朵吹了一口气。

就在这对情侣还在旁边你一唱我一和的时候，旁边的米拉拉住了看着这一切而呆住的波波维奇“让人家夫夫二人过个二人世界吧，想去哪儿，今天晚上我陪你去。”

波波维奇：“我感觉我已经被夫夫二人的狗粮喂饱了……”

6\. 大扫除

两人在生活习惯上有些许地方上不一样，但都又惊人的互补。不过两人在打扫上卫生却很难得的持统一意见。

虽然维克托家里东西看起来很多，但是每一样东西的摆放都非常的整齐。对于他们来说，日常的小打扫是不可或缺的，但是定期的大扫除也是不能没有的。

虽然说是大扫除，但是在这个每个月都会进行一次的定期活动里，二人的工作量其实没有那么多。但是打扫完了之后，二人看着对方因为汗水变得黏糊糊的头发笑出了声。

“一起洗个热水澡吧。”维克托说。

在帮对方清洗完身体和头发后，两个人坐在浴缸里说着一些有的没的话，享受着这静谧的时刻。勇利躺在维克托的怀里昏昏欲睡，维克托看着怀里的黑发青年“这应该说是我的小猪太爱贪睡了呢还是努力过头了呢。”

不过维克托也不忍心叫醒勇利，便帮他擦干了身体，穿上睡衣抱上了床。

出了浴室之后，勇利感受到了温度的变化醒了过来，感受到了维克托正温柔的帮用力吹干头发。

“今天真是辛苦你了，擦头发就交给我吧。”

“你不也一样。”

其实幸福这样的东西已经不再是维克托所想的远不可及的东西了。就算只是在一起打扫个卫生，或是帮对方吹个头发，如果是和勇利一起的湖，一起做这样的小事，幸福的味道也浓郁到要喷发出来。

7\. 浏览过去的照片

“说起来，好像从来都没有看过维克托以前的照片啊。”坐在餐桌旁的勇利看着厨房里的维克托问道。

刚好维克托也做好了早餐，他把松饼端到勇利的面前说“相册的话是有的，你想看吗？”

“想！啊，这个松饼好好吃。”不仅是作为维克托的第一迷弟，作为维克托的恋人的他也非常好奇在维克托出道之前的经历。

“谢谢夸奖。那吃完饭之后我拿给你看吧。”维克托笑着把勇利的那杯巧克力茶递给勇利。

“嗯！”勇利双眼发光，接过维克托递过来的巧克力茶后喝了以后，享受着巧克力茶带来的温暖和幸福的感觉。

吃完早饭后的二人来到书房，维克托把放在柜子最顶端的相册取了出来，擦了擦灰后递给了勇利。

“其实留在我这里的照片不多，大部分还是我青年那段时间的照片。小时候的照片都留在我妈妈那里，下次要去看看吗？”维克托撑着头看向看的津津有味的勇利说到。

“诶可以吗！会不会打扰到阿姨？”

“不会不会，而且她还挺期待见到你的。”

“那好啊！不过要见阿姨还是稍微有点紧张，要不要准备些什么呢，应该要事先打个招呼吧如果突然就过去了会不会太不礼貌了，会不会见到我之后不接受呢……”

维克托打断了因为自己提到了去见自己的妈妈而突然紧张的勇利，安慰他说“勇利你没必要担心你够不够格，你是我承认的恋人。你要相信你自己，因为你真的很有魅力。”

8\. 吐槽对方的生活习惯（有擦边车注意避雷！）

这不是第一次勇利因为看到一柜子的糖而发愁。

他知道维克托喜欢吃甜食，但是这个数量还是容易让人有点担心。  
“看着就觉得牙疼……”勇利小声念到。

坐在沙发上还是吃着巧克力的维克托说“刚刚勇利说了什么了吗？”

勇利无奈的看着维克托说“你一天到底吃了多少糖？”

维克托突然停下了原本打算再掰一块巧克力的手，心虚的说“今天就只吃了两小块巧克力……”他想起来之前勇利就和自己说过关于自己吃甜食太多的问题，但是面对吃完甜食之后带来的新肤感，他实在是没办法拒绝。

勇利看到心虚的维克托叹了一口气“我把剩下的这些糖先收起来了，以后每天要吃的糖的量由我来规定，不能再像之前一样吃那么多了。”

维克托委屈的说“勇利好过分……”

“难到你还想像上次一样在牙医那里待上一个多小时吗？”

“呜……”维克托想起上次在牙医那里的痛苦经历就不吱声了。

不过过了几天之后，维克托慢慢的习惯了一天只吃一点甜食或者不吃甜食，毕竟因为勇利会因为那天维克托的表现而给一些相应的奖励，面对这样美味的恋人谁不会心动呢？

不过让维克托更不会想到自己的恋人还会耍这样的花招。勇利跨坐在维克托的大腿上，吻上了维克托的双唇。维克托的唇是标准的西方人的薄唇，但是唇形又让整个嘴唇显得格外的丰满。大概能笑成心型嘴的在这个世界上也只有维克托一个人了吧。勇利不满足于只是唇与唇的接触，稍稍分开一点，在维克托张开口想要叫勇利的名字的时候，勇利又吻了上去，舌头也顺势进入了维克托的口腔里。维克托对今晚格外主动的勇利感到很惊讶，感觉在自己口腔里的勇利的舌头就像在品尝糖果一样，话说勇利的嘴里那么甜的吗？突然反应过来勇利吃了自己的糖的维克托猛的拉开了二人的距离，剩下勇利一脸迷惑的看着维克托。

就在勇利正要问维克托发生了什么的时候，维克托说“勇利你这个小坏蛋，是不是偷吃了我的糖，我尝出来了！”

勇利看着自己幼稚的恋人笑了笑说“这个其实是给维恰的奖励”他搭上了维克托的肩，挑着他的下巴说“接下来就请品尝这颗叫做胜生勇利的糖吧，维克托先生。”

9\. 相隔两地的电话

“勇利，今天这里统一的饭也好难吃啊，好像回家吃家里的饭啊……”

“唉苦了你了，不过今天最后一天了，马上就能回家了。想吃什么，回去就做给你吃。”

“炸猪排盖饭！”

“好的好的，现在都搞不清到底是谁更喜欢炸猪排盖饭了。”

“毕竟谁都不能拒绝勇利的炸猪排盖饭！啊啊——现在就好想回去了啊！”

“现在你先专心让这次的商演成功举行，回去的之后的事情等下 来了之后再想。”

“好的好的，全听勇利的。”

“那快到你上场了，你快准备一下等一下再聊吧，我现在……”

“等等还有最后一件事，勇利这几天有没有看到一些比较注意点新闻？”

“比较注意的新闻？你指的是？”

“啊如果你没有看到的话那就没什么事了。”

“你说的难道是疑似拍到你和那个女明星的接吻照吗？”

“果然还是被你看到了吗……应该早一点把你手机里的那些会报道奇怪的娱乐新闻的app都删掉。那个消息是假的你千万不要信，你也知道我心里永远只有你一个人！”

“维克托你冷静点，要上场了那么激动真的好吗？”“为什么勇利你就那么冷静呢？为什么就不能再为我吃点醋什么的呢！”

“因为昨天那张照片放出来的时候，克里斯就急急忙忙打电话给我和我解释了。”

“他是怎么和你说的？”

“他说是他买了一顶和你的发型很像的假发，本来想去吓你一跳的，结果在找到你之前不小心和那个女明星撞在了一起而已。既然不是真的我也没必要激动啊。而且我有多信任你你又不是不知道。”

“勇利……”

“既然解释完了你快点准备上场吧，电话先挂了。我现在在你住的房间大厅里，准备用这里的电视看你。快上场吧，你都快把主持人逼急了。等你回来之后我们再慢慢聊好吗，我的维坚卡。”

10\. 早安吻

在一个好不容易二人都休假的早晨，原本可以好好睡个懒觉的勇利却因为生物钟失去了这个机会，在八点半便醒了过来。感官逐渐恢复的勇利感受到了自己近在咫尺的恋人温热的鼻息。现在的勇利被正躺在维克托的臂枕上，为了不让维克托在醒来时手臂发麻，他打算稍微换一个姿势。大概是维克托感受到了自己怀里的恋人的动静，为了不让自己的恋人远离自己，便用双臂环住了勇利，二人之间的距离因此变得更近了。不过也算是调整了二人的姿势，最后达成了目的吧。

看到自己更加靠近自己的恋人的脸庞，勇利彻底醒了。他也不想让维克托因为自己醒的太早，他便开始自己观察自己眼前的恋人。勇利有一个不知道能不能被称为怪癖的喜好，就是他特别喜欢观察别人的眼睛，应该说特别喜欢观察维克托的眼睛。因为西方人的骨架的问题，维克托的眼窝特别的深，因此凹显出来的双眼皮的褶皱也特别的明显。在勇利到俄罗斯生活之后才发现，就像大部分人的眉毛长得都不对称一样，两只眼睛的双眼皮的宽度和褶皱的程度也很少能一模一样。这一点上维克托就像是雕像一样，他双眼皮的宽度和褶皱恰到好处，一丝也不多一毫也不少。维克托的睫毛浓密的同时还自带卷曲的感觉，再加上半透明的睫毛，如果在阳光下看的话，有着这样的眼睛的维克托美的简直不像这个世界上会存在的人，看到这样的人，不管是谁都会感叹这一定是神的得意之作。如果这时维克托湖蓝色的眼睛看过来的话，无论是谁看到都会觉得自己的心跳像漏了一拍似的心动。对，就是这样的清澈的瞳色……

“勇利，你看呆了，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“啊！维克托你醒了啊…”突然被自己的恋人抓到自己偷看的勇利突然变得些许慌乱。

“哼～其实我在你醒之前就醒了，只是一直装作没醒而已。毕竟一直看着我的勇利实在是太可爱了不忍心打断而已。”

“维克托好坏……”说着维克托便轻轻吻上了自己恋人的唇，软软的，是能让自己安心的幸福的触感。如果说深吻是表达自己对爱人的情欲的话，唇与唇之间的轻触就是在表达自己对恋人爱惜和温柔。

“早上好勇利。”

“早上好，维克托。”

就这样，美好的一天就从早安吻和来自恋人的问候开始。

11\. 替对方挑衣服

正是因为在维克托和勇利最初见面的那个酒会上的那条在维克托看来土到掉渣的蓝色领带，再加上亲自见识了勇利的衣柜，一方面维克托在努力重置勇利的衣柜，另一方面维克托开始为勇利每日的服装搭配做工作，并且教会他怎么搭配出符合自己风格和适合不同场合的衣服。好在维克托也非常享受为自己的爱人挑选衣服，不然这略微夸张的工作量，就算是维克托恐怕也会在兴致过去后宣布放弃吧。

某一天造成，在维克托整理完二人的衣柜后，突然心血来潮“勇利，既然你已经在我的教导下学习了那么长时间的服装，肯定是要验收你的学习成果的。”

刚刚铺好床的勇利看向维克托说“那您要选择什么样的考试形式呢，维克托老师。”

“嗯，这个嘛。吃完饭之后我们去商场吧，在那里替我挑一套衣服。我不会干扰你的选择，看看你能选出什么样的衣服。”

“可以是可以，但是如果维克托不喜欢怎么办？”

“既然是我可爱的勇利选出来的我怎么可能会不喜欢呢？再说，如果勇利帮我选的衣服不是我现有的风格的话，勇利就是那个帮我开辟新的风格的人了呀！”

这一次，到了商场里的二人，看着另一个挑衣服的人变成了维克托，正在挑衣服的人变成了勇利。坐在沙发上的维克托兴致盎然的看着认真为自己挑衣服的勇利，因为能感受到平时勇利看自己的视角，感受到了和平时不一样的心动——原来平时坐在这里的勇利能看到这样的景象啊，看来时不时让勇利为自己挑一挑衣服也是挺不错的选择。

此时的勇利正在努力的挑选适合维克托的衣服。让勇利感到不可思议的是，虽然勇利和维克托从来没有告诉过彼此自己的衣服的尺码，但是对方都能一眼就能选出适合对方身型的尺码。

在经过了一番认真的挑选后，勇利终于为维克托选出了他认为合适维克托的衣服。在选出来这些衣服之前，勇利还对自己的眼光不是那么的自信，可就在选完这些衣服后，一口咬定这些衣服一定能配得上维克托，并且对得起一直以来维克托的教导。

在注意到勇利已经选好了衣服之后的维克托走向勇利，并带着他走向收银台。这时勇利突然意识到这家店的价钱貌似都超出了自己平时的支出范围，不过维克托表示他没必要担心这些，对于这样的价格对于自己的经济能力不是什么负担。勇利想到自己连戒指都要分期付款，明显感受到了两人的经济差距。

二人在购物完毕了之后回到家里，维克托便迫不及待的试穿了勇利为自己选的那一套衣服。虽说维克托对自己的教学感到非常的满意，不过这次勇利的表现远远超出了他的预期。

“不愧是我的勇利，无论什么时候都在不停的为我带来惊喜。”

12\. 一方卧病在床

尤里奥听说了勇利生病了之后，他突然发现日常的冰场训练似乎失去了一些乐趣。他感到奇怪，明明那一对粘粘乎乎的情侣从自己的视线里消失了，自己应该感到高兴才对，但是冰场比往常要安静许多，总是感觉少了些什么。在勇利因为生病没来冰场的第三天，尤里奥终于有些憋不住了，在这一天训练结束之后他跑去看望勇利了。

尤里奥没有提前告诉维克托和勇利自己要来，于是二人面对尤里奥的突然来访显得有些惊讶并且毫无准备。躺在床上的勇利看着自己面前的尤里奥，说“抱歉，如果我早知道你要来的话我就做猪排饭来招待你了。”

没想到尤里奥听了居然因为这句话突然激动了起来“你应该是好好养病的那个！做饭什么的事就让那个秃子做去好了！而且我本来也不是来这里蹭饭的。”“那你的意思是说你不留下来吃完饭吗？”

尤里奥闻着从厨房飘来的香味，却支支吾吾的找不出用来回答的话。

勇利勉强挤出一点笑容说“我看维克托已经开始准备你的那一份了，如果维克托还白做了。而且其实你想留下来的吧。”

“那既然你都这么说了，那就…好吧我会留下来的。我去和我爷爷打个电话。”

打完电话后的尤里奥从客厅走过，看到在厨房，一边为勇利准备接下来要吃的药，一边急急忙忙的准备尤里奥那一份晚饭的维克托。尤里奥看不下去了，便大步走过去说“告诉我勇利的药要怎么弄我来吧，你急急忙忙弄出来的万一哪一步弄错了受苦的还是勇利。”

“尤里奥你终于长大了啊。”稍稍放松下来了一点的维克托这样说着。

“哼，你就只会说这样的话吗。”好在尤里奥的刘海遮住了他的脸，所以维克托也没发现什么异常，不然他肯定会因为脸红的尤里奥接着说一些有的没的东西。

晚饭后的闲聊时间里，尤里奥问起“话说勇利这次怎么就生病了，他刚来俄罗斯的时候都没有生病怎么这次突然生病了。虽然全几天是突然降温了，但是他的身体也不至于差到这个程度吧？”  
说到这里维克托突然心虚的低下了头。

事情是这样的，维克托的房子外是一块湖，冬天的时候湖水结冰，再加上下雪，整个湖面就变成了一个天然的滑雪场。因为之前的降温，维克托觉得冰面已经厚到可以在上面玩雪上摩托了，他便邀请勇利来感受一下俄罗斯的冬季娱乐消遣活动。从来没有玩过这些大型冰上活动的勇利非常的激动，便答应了维克托的邀请。

他们选了一天有太阳的日子，两人从中午一直玩到了下午，甚至天快黑了二人还在外面不知疲倦的玩。维克托从来没有想过每年都会玩的雪上摩托居然可以变得如此好玩如此可爱，大概是因为自己的恋人的原因，只要是和勇利在一起，什么事情都可以变得非常的甜蜜。可维克托忽视了一点，俄罗斯的冬天天黑的很早，只要天一黑不见了太阳的影子，气温就会直线下降。维克托看到天渐渐黑了，想到如果看不清前方的路也许会不小心遇到坑坑洼洼的地方从而摔个大跟头什么的。就在勇利取下头盔的时候，一阵冷风吹过。要知道由于兴奋和头盔不透气的原因，现在的勇利可以说是满头大汗，这时突然的冷风吹过让勇利感到微微的头疼，不过一下就过去了，勇利也没怎么在意，而且晚上还和维克托一起洗了热水澡，因此这应该不是什么大问题，勇利这样想着。可没想到就因为这样勇利第二天就感冒发烧了。

“我应该让你到屋里在取头盔的，或者再早一点结束就好了……”

“维克托这不是你的错，是我没有照顾好自己。我已经是一个24岁的成年人了，这些事情的结果应该由我来承担才对。”

“但是你是我的恋人啊，我的恋人的健康状况当然也在我的担心范围内啊！”

“但是你也不能把所有这些事情的原因都推到自己身上啊！”

坐在二人旁边的尤里奥终于看不下去了“你们两个能不能别吵了！本大爷来这里是来看望病人的，不是来听你们夫夫两个吵架的！”  
整个屋子突然安静了下来，维克托和勇利都不由自主的摸上了自己右手无名指上的戒指，嘴里喃着那个词“夫夫”。

“原来在尤里奥眼里看来我们两个已经结婚了啊哈哈哈哈，咳咳咳。”

“你这个猪不要再说话了！你看你都咳嗽了！你给我注意一点啊！”

“哈哈哈尤里奥脸红了。”

“…维克托你…！”

13\. 午睡

在维克托从勇利生上学会了life&love了之后，他便开始学者像勇利一样开始享受生活里的点点滴滴了。

像是现在的这个时刻，和自己的恋人坐在沙发上，互相靠着对方，一个人在看着说，另一个人在刷着SNS。两个人可以一句话不说，然后在沙发上坐一个下午——如果这个下午就是可以用来随意消遣的话。这似乎已经成了两人心照不宣的默契，两个人交往的人住在一起，看似两人的距离非常的近，但又给彼此留了一些可以喘气的自由空间。

这样静谧的下午并不多，特别是当维克托决定了要重回赛场之后。他们明明可以选择一起去电影院里看一场凄美的电影，或者去游乐园里感受过山车跳楼机的刺激，又或是在傍晚坐在摩天轮上看日落，但他们却选择了待在家里自由支配这段时间。

四月的圣彼得堡依旧是下雪的月份，好在室外的温度早已没有一月时那样寒冷，对于稍微习惯了俄罗斯的气候的勇利来说，四月的天气已经可以用凉爽来形容了。室外的雪依旧没有化完，些许积雪在二人的清理下正规规整整的堆在庭院里。客厅里的窗户半掩着，凉风吹进客厅，伴着暖气，室内的空气变得清新而舒适。在这样轻松的下午，勇利渐渐有了困意。正在学习俄语的他合上了书，轻声对一旁的维克托说“维克托，肩膀借我一下，我稍微睡会。”

“要睡的话去床上睡吧？会更舒服一点。”

“去床上睡的话我怕一睡就起不来了。”而且在这里的话还有维克托。后面的这句话勇利没有说出来，不过大概维克托也猜到了勇利的想法，便调整了一下姿势让勇利能更好的搭上自己的肩膀。

维克托看着靠在自己肩膀上的黑发青年，明显感受到他的呼吸逐渐变得规律而平缓。他突然想到，宝石这种特殊的石头，在刚被开采出来的时候看起来和随便在河边捡的一块石头或许并没有太大的差别，但在经过打磨和切割之后会发出更耀眼的光，勇利便是上天赐予自己的宝石，而且越打磨越能发出美丽绝伦的光泽，可自己只想把这块宝石藏起来不给他人偷窥。

不过现在先不管这些，让自己的宝贝好好休息一下吧。


End file.
